A conventional curtain assembly generally comprises a curtain, a control unit and a control cord, wherein the control unit is located in the head box and connected with the control cord. When the user pulls the control cord, the curtain is moved upward or downward relative to the operation of the control unit and the control cord. However, the conventional curtain assembly involves a complicated structure. The control cord is connected to the control unit, if the user pulls the control cord too hard or releases the cord quickly, the curtain cannot be properly positioned at the desired position because the friction between the control cord and the parts that the control cord passes generate resistance. The user has to operate the control cord to adjust the position of the curtain several times.
Besides, the control cord is connected to the control unit, and the curtain is moved according to the operation of the control unit and the control cord, therefore, the control unit includes many parts and is complicate in structure. The connection between the control unit and the control cord is complicated and the manufacturing cost is high.
The present invention intends to provide a curtain assembly which does not need the control cord and the complicated structure. The control unit simply includes a fixed part, a movable part and a spring. The shortcomings mentioned are improved.